Once a sunny afternoon
by Magical Nina
Summary: What happened to Aya really?


{No one's point of view}

The sun was shining brightly and hotter than ever.

"I wonder where she is?" a blonde headed maiden girl asked her friends.

"It's been two weeks and there still no sign of her" she added.

Her red-headed friend just nodded, she had been quite depress about her best friends disappearance.

"Otohata! What did you do now?!" She shouted at the guy sitting right in front of her.

The ice-prince glared at her and looked at another direction before closing his eyes.

"Am I always the one to be blamed when ever she disappears?" He asked and took a sip on his drink.

Veins popped on Ran's head and clutch his hand into a fist.

"Yes!" She eyed the ice prince sharply.

Rei eyed his friend sharply as well, and soon they were have a glaring contest.

Both Miyu and Yuuya had anime sweat drop.

"A-ah I think Rei's right Ran, after all we don't really know the reason she has for not showing up." Miyu said trying to calm her friend down.

Ran crossed her arms and sat down angrily. "Fine" she muttered with a 'hmph"

Rei look at the other direction as well.

"I wonder what really happened…did you call her cellphone?' Yuuya ask in a serious way.

Miyu only nodded as she got worried once more.

"I called her a couple of times but I suppose it's turn off" She said with a heavy sigh.

Yuuya nodded in understanding.

"I see." He said while rubbing his temples.

"Oh, yeah! Second place? I haven't seen Mami for quite a while, where is she?" she ask suddenly out of the blue.

Yuuya sadden a little.

"Yeah, she's depress for some reason and she wouldn't tell me why" he sighed heavily.

He rest his head on the table. "Not only that, when ever I try to visit she's always gone." He sighed once again.

Ran laughed and patted his back. "I guess Mami doesn't like you anymore." She joked which made Yuuya even depress.

"Ran! You aren't helping!" Miyu scolded.

Rei look at his friend and shrugged.

"_Are you Ms. Hoshino's friends?"_ a voice asked.

All four of them eyed the direction of the voice and saw a man with brown hair.

"Yes! And you are?!" Ran ask angrily.

"Shouting at one person is not very polite." He said with a smirk.

"RAN!" Miyu scolded. "Sorry about that" Miyu apologized for her friend's rudeness.

The man looked at her and nodded.

"Please take a sit." Miyu offered.

"Naaah, I won't take long, I just want to tell you that your friend…Ms. Hoshino…Is dead." He said with voice full of sorrow.

Ran grabbed his shirt.

"You take that back! Aya's not dead!" she demanded.

The man slapped her hand and glared at her.

"If you can't take the news in don't blame your anger on me, I'm just here to deliver the news."

"You're lying!" she glared.

"Think whatever you want like I said I'm only here to deliver the news…and give you this." He reached something from his pocket and toss it to the red-headed maiden.

Ran examined it, it was their friendship necklace.

"But that's…" Miyu said with wide eyes looking at the necklace.

"That's something we found in the accident that cause her death."

"What do you mean?" It was Yuuya's turn to speak.

"The victim, Ms. Hoshino, died in a hit and run incident."

All were shock but Rei didn't show it.

"Where is her body then?" Ran asked while bangs covered her eyes to prevent her friends from seeing her teary eyes.

The man only looked away.

"One of her friends wanted her body to be cremated." He said.

Everyone's eyes widen.

"What?! Who? Why?" Miyu ask.

The man put his hand on his pocket and turned around.

"I'm only here to deliver the news, it is not my place to tell you the details." He said before he left.

Ran sat down in defeat. Miyu started to sob and both Yuuya and Rei started to take the news in.

"Darn it…" Ran mumbled in frustration she balled her fist clutching the necklace on her hand.

Miyu started to sob.

"T-That's why Aya never answered her phone, it must've been destroyed by the accident." She cried.

She covered her face with her hands.

"M-Miyu…" Ran looked at her crying friend and hugged her.

Yuuya could only look at them not knowing what to do. As for Rei…he has his own thoughts.

'I don't believe any of these.' He said in his mind. 'It can't be, no it shouldn't be!' he thought angrily.

He stood up all of a sudden.

"Uh, Rei? Where are you going?" Yuuya asked.

"I'm heading home." He said before he left.

Yuuya tried to stop him but he was gone.

[Meanwhile]

Rei was trying to caught up with the man who left but he couldn't find him.

'Damn' He thought.

He was about to give up when he came upon an alley, he heard a familiar voice which made him stop and listen.

"Did you tell them?" a woman's voice was heard.

"Yes, they were all shock." said a man's voice.

'It's the guy from the restaurant but who is he talking to?' he asked himself.

"I see" the woman said. "Thank you for the job well done." She added.

"Happy to help Ms. Honda." The man said.

Rei's eyes widen. 'Mami?!' He thought in shock.

"Well, I must be going." He heard her say.

He heard footsteps leaving but was stopped…

"Are you sure about this ?" He asked.

"Yes, it's for the best, for everyone's sake."

He heard her again. 'What does she mean by that?' He thought before turning to leave.

Suddenly it started raining. Once a warm sunny afternoon became a cold rainy day.

----------------------------------End Of Chapter---------------------------

Sorry about this…If you have suggestions tell me okays?


End file.
